lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF FRANCIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( October 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Francium (Fr) has no stable isotopes. A standard atomic mass cannot be given. Its most stable isotope is Fr-223 with a half-life of 22 minutes, occurring in trace quantities as an intermediate decay product of U-235. The other natural isotope is Fr-221. Of elements whose most stable isotopes have been identified with certainty, Francium is the most unstable. All elements with atomic number of greater than or equal to 106 (Seaborgium) have most-stable-known isotopes shorter than that of Francium, but those elements have only a relatively small number of isotopes discovered, thus, there is the possibility of a yet-unknown isotope having a longer half-life. ' ' Comparing the francium-174 (core) of 87 protons and 87 neutrons (odd number) with the lead-164 (core) of 82 protons and 82 neutrons (even number) we conclude that they break the high symmetry of lead which consists of 8 horizontal planes and 2 horizontal lines with a total spin S = 0. (See the fourth figure of lead at the bottom of the page). Under this condition the Fr-174 provides only 47 blank positions for constructing the natural Fr-221, because the additional p87 and n87 as a deuteron of S = -1 fill the blank positions of the down horizontal line ( -DHL). For understanding better such a structure you can read my STRUCTURE OF ASTATINE ISOTOPES . Here the 47 extra neutrons cannot give a stable structure but the unstable natural Fr-221 with S = -5/2, because the large number of pp repulsions of long range always overcome the pn bonds. So the natural Fr-221 based on Fr-174 (core) with S = -1 of 47 extra neutrons has 22 extra neutrons of positive spins and 25 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -1 + 22(+1/2) + 25(-1/2) = -5/2 ' On the other hand in the heavier unstable nuclides the more extra neutrons than those of the Fr-221 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ' STRUCTURE OF Fr-214, Fr-216, Fr-218, Fr-221, Fr-222, Fr-223, Fr-224, Fr-225, Fr-226 AND Fr-228 ' The structures of this group of the above unstable nuclides including the natural Fr-221 are based also on the same structure of Fr-174 (core) having S = -1 . For example the unstable Fr-218 with S = -1 has 44 extra neutrons of opposite spins which fill the blank positions with two bonds per neutron but the large number of pp repulsions of long range always overcomes such pn bonds of short range. On the other hand the unstable nuclides from Fr-222 to Fr-228 have more extra neutrons than those of Fr-221. So in the absence of blank positions they make single bonds leading to beta minus decay. ' ''' '''STRUCTURE OF Fr-199, Fr-220, Fr-227, Fr-229 AND Fr-231 After a careful analysis we found that the structures of this group of unstable nuclides with odd number of extra neutrons are based on another structure of Fr-174 (core) having S = +1, because the additional p87 and n87 as a deuteron of S = +1 fill the blank positions of the up horizontal line (+UHL). Under this condition the unstable Fr-199 with S = +1/2 of 25 extra neutrons has 12 extra neutrons of positive spins and 13 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +1 + 12(+1/2) + 13(-1/2) = +1/2 They fill the 25 blank positions but the large number of pp repulsions of long range always overcomes such pn bonds. On the other hand the unstable Fr-227, Fr-229 and Fr-231 have extra neutrons more than those of Fr-221. So in the absence of blank positions they make single bonds leading to beta minus decay. STRUCTURE OF Fr-200, Fr-202, Fr-204 AND Fr-206 WITH S = +3 After a careful analysis we found that the structures of this group of unstable nuclides with even number of extra neutrons are based on another structure of Fr-174 (core) having S = +3, because the additional p87 and n87 as a deuteron of S = +1 fill the blank positions of the up horizontal line (+UHL). In this case also one deuteron of the down horizontal line (-DHL) changes the spin from S = -1 to S =+1 giving S = +2. Particularly it goes to +UHL for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the up horizontal line existing over the 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins. For example the unstable Fr-206 with S = +3 has 32 extra neutrons of opposite spins . They fill the 32 blank positions but the large number of pp repulsions of long range always overcomes such pn bonds. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Fr-208, Fr-210 AND Fr-212 ''' After a careful analysis I found that the structures of this group of unstable nuclides with even number of extra neutrons are based on another structure of Fr-174 (core) having S = +5, because the additional p87 and n87 as a deuteron of S = +1 fill the blank positions of the +UHL. In this case also the two deuterons of -DHL change their spins from S = -2 to S =+2 giving S = +4. Particularly they go to +UHL for making horizontal bonds with the deuterons of the up horizontal line existing over the 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins. For example the unstable Fr-212 with S = +5 has 38 extra neutrons of opposite spins . They fill the 38 blank positions, but the large number of pp repulsions of long range always overcomes such pn bonds. '''STRUCTURE OF Fr-201, Fr-203, Fr-205, Fr-207, Fr-209, Fr-211, Fr-213, Fr-215, Fr-217 AND Fr-219 WITH S = -9/2 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of the above nuclides having odd number of extra neutrons are based on the structure of Fr-174 (core) having S = -5, because the additional p87 and n87 as a deuteron of S = -1 fill the blank positions of the -DHL. In this case also the two deuterons of +UHL change their spins from S = +2 to S =-2 giving S = -4. Particularly they go to the down horizontal line (-DHL) for making horizontal bonds with the deuterons of the down horizontal line existing under the 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins. For example the unstable Fr-219 with S = -9/2 of 45 extra neutrons has 23 extra neutrons of positive spins and 22 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -5 + 23(+1/2) + 22(-1/2) = -9/2 They fill the 45 blank positions but the large number of pp repulsions of long range always overcomes such pn bonds. Category:Fundamental physics concepts